


infinitesimal

by Snowsheba



Series: tumblr promptfest 100 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reverse Falls, Tumblr Prompt, if you like stargazing this one's for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/pseuds/Snowsheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a reminder about how miraculous life is every now and then - Dipper especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinitesimal

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt_ : "Can you write a rev!Dipcifica one shot?"
> 
> Inspiration taken from [this post](http://promptsgalore.tumblr.com/post/146606463171/write-something-that-includes-the-following-a) on tumblr. 
> 
> The length bothers me; there’s one part I thought should be extended, but I couldn’t think of anything else to add without bordering on poetry. This whole thing is just too short, actually, now that I'm rereading it. Ugh. Too late to fix it now.

Dipper has long come to accept a single fact: date nights with Pacifica Northwest are highly unpredictable, extremely unorthodox, and entirely confusing. So he’s not surprised when, instead of dining at an actual restaurant, Pacifica merely invites him inside the Shack, where she is munching on Chinese takeout. 

“Should I have worn worse clothes?” Dipper drawls when he sees the setup. It’s not like he’s dressed formally, but his blue polo is technically a dress shirt and he is rather fond of his black jeans.

“No,” Pacifica says, grinning. She herself is wearing a white dress - loose, flowing, long-sleeved, a sheer skirt reaching her mid-calf while the solid white one underneath goes halfway down her thighs. It looks more like a wannabe wedding dress, but maybe that’s the point? Dipper can’t begin to know for sure. “C’mon, hurry up and eat. We’ve got places to go!”

“I cannot believe I put up with you sometimes,” Dipper says with a sigh, ignoring Pacifica’s laugh in favor of picking up a fork over the proffered chopsticks. He digs into the chow mein as he says, “I do not think I have seen that dress before.”

“Got it at a thrift store. Pretty nice, huh?”

“I honestly would not have expected you to wear something like that, ever.”

Pacifica sticks her nose up and says haughtily, “Says the boy who wore a cape unironically.”

“For  _shows_ ,” Dipper stresses. This is not the first time they’ve talked about this.

“And on our first date.”

“Running into each other backstage and making out after flirting for a solid five minutes does  _not_  count as a date.”

“Pish-posh,” Pacifica says, flapping a hand. “Are you done eating yet?”

The rest of the impromptu dinner is spent snarking back and forth - jabbing at each other’s appearance, mannerism, ineptitudes, as they always do. Gideon had once commented how odd their flirting was, and it’s moments like these that Dipper has to remember how fortunate he is, that Pacifica sees something worth loving in him. Of course, those thoughts fly out the window when he sets his fork down and Pacifica bodily grabs him and drags him out of his chair and out the door, but he is well aware that the fact he has them around her is telling. 

It’s chilly as she lets him go so they can walk, especially for a summer evening - enough that Dipper’s glad he’s wearing long sleeves. Pacifica pays the cold breeze no mind even as her shimmery skirt billows around her legs, singing under her breath with her fingers clasped in his. He knows where they’re going after a few minutes, and between them is a comfortable silence; he feels no need to break it, and so listens to Pacifica’s soft humming without comment.

It’s only when they actually reach the lake and settle on the cool sand that he asks, “Why here?”

“Lie down,” Pacifica says instead, smiling, and with a huff he obeys, slightly mollified when she snuggles up next to him moments later, sharing their body warmth. “Comfy?” At his reluctant nod, she grins and says, “Look up.”

He makes a dismissive sound in his throat - and then he tilts his head back.

He could see the Milky Way, glowing a gentle turquoise-amethyst-blue dotted with pinpricks of white stars, sweeping in wide swathes across the black sky. It’s infinitely large and beauteous, a canvas that has no end, a painting that will never be complete from where he lies - and he doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until his chest feels tight and his vision starts to swim.

He… doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know what he could say. He doesn’t try.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Pacifica says quietly, sensing his awe.

“Beautiful,” he breathes, tearing his eyes away in order to look at her. She’s gazing up, head leaning against his shoulder with one hand in his and the other resting on his chest, but she must notice his stare because soon she’s leaning closer and he meets her halfway. The kiss is tentative and careful - reconnecting, after a few days apart - chilled and gentle and unsure, only becoming certain when warmth blooms between them.

They don’t go anything beyond that. It seems wrong, somehow, to ignore the majesty above them for each other, no matter how much of a goddess Dipper might consider Pacifica to be; and so she pulls away and he lets her, and then he quietly begins pointing out constellations and Pacifica explains the stories behind them. Such as it is, two halves of one whole that they are.

It’s a long time before they get up to leave, and Dipper knows - this is the one particular date night he will remember for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never gone to a place without light pollution, waited for a new moon, and stargazed: do so. If nothing else, you will be reminded of the fragility, wonder, and infinitesimal-ness of life all at once.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://snowsheba.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> \- Personal headcanon dictates that Pacifica rarely wears dresses and even more rarely cares about how others view her appearance. Dipper is, of course, the exception to the rule.  
> \- Another personal headcanon: of the twins, Dipper is the more outdoorsy one, but only by a very slim margin. He’d much prefer to remain in the safety of his climate-controlled home, thank you very much.  
> \- Dipper cannot use chopsticks, as implied to in this work. No appreciate for other cultures, that boy. Pacifica is a pro, of course.  
> \- Gideon spent at least ten minutes debating whether he should follow them before he remembered Pacifica’s threat to steal a Journal and hide it in a place he would never find.
> 
> Bonus (research I did that didn’t make it into the final cut):


End file.
